


dance 4 me

by scumfuck



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Drinking And Driving, Reddie, but they're safe!, cute dancing boys!, drugs/alcohol, just weed, kinda pointless, living in gay nyc, theyre outta college, to old 80s songs, weed and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: "Let's dance."Richie blinked. "What?"Eddie pecked his lips before standing up. "The song, idiot. Let's dance. It's on," he explained and started to sway his hips along to the trumpets on the record. Richie put out the small stub of the joint they'd finished before joining his boy.





	dance 4 me

Eddie placed the needle on the record, smiling back at Richie before standing. He swayed his hips to the smooth guitar.

"Mick Ronson." Eddie closed his eyes and let Richie stare at him from the couch. "He plays guitar for Bowie." 

It was a Friday night, and the two had let go of the stress from a long week on their shoulders. They ate junk food and lit candles. Richie bought expensive sangria and was intent to get wine drunk with his boyfriend. 

"You're so hot, babe," Richie mumbled. When Eddie opened his eyes, Richie had lit a joint, the smoke already starting to waft into the air. He put it to his lips and sucked in. 

Eddie sang along to "Modern Love," reaching over and plucking the blunt before smoking it himself. He instantly felt warmer. 

"C'mere," Richie whined, making grabby hands in the air. Eddie smiled and straddled Richie's lap, his knees settling on either side of his thighs. Richie gave him a lazy grin, and leaned up to kiss him. Eddie grunted. 

"Y'taste like weed," he mumbled into the other's lips.

Richie chuckled lowly. They continued kissing, taking short breaks to smoke the blunt, until Modern Love and China Girl dissolved into the smokey room.

"Hey," Eddie breathed into Richie. He ignored him and bit on his lip. Eddie pulled away. " _Hey_." 

"What, baby?" Richie's hands gripped at the smaller boy's hips. 

" _Let's dance_." 

Richie blinked. "What?" 

Eddie pecked his lips before standing up. "The song, idiot. Let's dance. It's on," he explained and started to sway his hips along to the trumpets on the record. Richie put out the small stub of the joint they'd finished before joining his boy.

"Let's get jiggy with it, Eds!" Richie exclaimed, grinning wide and dancing along. 

Eddie sang every time the record spewed "let's dance," because he was too high to remember any other lyrics. He mumbled to himself and swayed off beat, but he didn't care. 

Richie reached for his hips again, and Eddie slung his arms around his neck, and it was so high school. It made him laugh when Richie leaned in to peck him. 

The laugh turned into uncontrollable giggles blending onto Richie's lips. "Why are you laughing?" 

Eddie just threw his head back and laughed softly, listening to Bowie's harsh voice against a funky background. He felt gentle kisses peppered on his neck, and they tickled, so he laughed more. 

"Stop, babe," Eddie murmured through a chuckle. Richie brought the kiss to his lips, and they breathed into each other. It was hazy and loving, all herb-y and a little wet.

"You're my flower, Eddie," Richie giggled. 

"What the," Eddie took a breathy sigh when Richie started to suck on a piece of skin on his jaw, "... Fuck does that mean?" 

"That's what he's saying, innit?" Richie pecked back to his lips. Then he sang a poor rendition of Bowie's accent. " _If you should fall into my arms, and tremble like a flower_!"

Eddie brought them together again, his hands finding Richie's hair and combing through the long curls. Then, he wrapped them around his fingers and pulled lightly. Richie gasped into him, licking farther into his mouth. 

"Keep doing that," he whispered against Eddie's lips. 

Eddie sighed and tugged again, harder this time, and Richie's head hung back. Eddie kissed and sucked at his neck. 

"Bed, baby, please?" Richie asked with wide eyes, his thumbs running over Eddie's flustered cheeks. 

"No." 

Richie's face screwed up. "What?!" 

"I'm not letting you fuck me to David Bowie, 'Chee. It'll ruin this album for me." He giggled at Richie's pissed off expression. 

"What the fuck, dude? You saying that our sex isn't good?" He looked offended and Eddie just laughed more. His hands were still in Richie's curls, involuntarily wrapping them around his fingers. 

"No... I just don't wanna listen to ' _Without You_ ' in a couple years and think of your dick in me," Eddie replied, hips still swaying to the music. 

"Sounds like a favor to me, I have no idea what you're talking about," Richie responded, rolling his eyes in a 'speak for yourself' way.

Eddie kissed him again, small breaths of a laugh emitting from his lips and onto Rich's. " _I love you_ ," he muttered, pushing Richie onto the bed - Richie was back into his original position, watching Eddie in awe, like he was a new artifact or a masterpiece in a gallery.

"Beautiful," he said under his breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> they're safe, don't worry. also they're of age, probably after college, in their own apartment in nyc. i might continue this with smut maybe, let me know if you like this! :)


End file.
